The Chronicles of Nick and Nancy
by timewyrm
Summary: Sequal to The End. Nick and Nancy Temple go on a journey to save the world and their teammates/family at the ARC. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Just Begining

**The Chronicles of Nick and Nancy: Sequel to The End**

A/N: Okay so I couldn't help but put this up earlier than I planned. Logan The Awesome was the only one to vote or review on "The End", so I guess this is for you Logan!

Disclaimer:I do not own Primeval or ITV or Andrew Lee Potts(sadly) etc. etc.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Run!" Nick yelled, grabbing his sister's hand and pulling her through the trees, "What are they?" He asked her as they ran.

Nancy looked over her shoulder at the raptors-like dinosaurs then to Nick, "Dilongs I think"

"Carnivores" Nick asked, but it sounded like a statement. Nancy nodded, and with that they both ran as fast as they could, not wanting to get eaten. Nancy felt as if her heart was going to explode as she ran. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the dilongs getting closer. She ran faster, being killed now was not an option. After a few seconds Nancy stopped, gasping for air. She looked around and saw that the dilongs and Nick were both no where to be found. Somehow they had gotten separated while they were running.

"Nick!" She shouted, burning her already incredibly sore throat, "Nick!" her tears started to reappear, "I cant have lost you already, you're all I have left," she choked on her tears as she spoke. Suddenly a par of strong arms rapped around her and a hand wiped the tears off her face. She looked up at the owner of the hand and saw Nick.

"Your not going to loose me that easily," Nick hugged her then asked, "What kind of name is Dilong?"

Nancy smiled, "It's Chinese"

Nick chuckled, then sighed, "Okay so, when are we?"

"The early Cretaceous," Nancy answered him almost right away. She was a wiz at dinosaurs and time periods, while Nick and Sid were the tech geniuses.

"Okay then let's see what time is next...," He looked down the AC. Nancy walked away from him to pick up his backpack that he had dropped. All of a sudden, a faint beeping noise came from the backpack. Nancy opened up the pack to find an AHD. Just as she picked it up something caught her eye. She turned around and saw an anomaly.

"They take your breath away every time, isn't that right Nancy," Someone said behind her. Nancy looked over her shoulder and gasped. Right there behind her stood a woman with short brown hair, tight clothes, and an evil smile that made Nancy want to run away from her.

"How-How do you know my name?" Nancy trembled. Something inside her told her that this woman was up to no good and that she should stay away from her.

"I haven't seen you sense you were a baby, well if you count a glimpse as seeing you," She ignored Nancy's question, "You've grown up a lot sense then and are more than capable of making your own decisions and thoughts on things, aren't you" There was something in the woman's eyes that made her shiver when she said that.

"Nancy you shouldn't walk off without-" Nick walked over to her and stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the woman. His face hardened and anger flooded him.

"Hello Nick," The woman said as if she didn't notice the new expression on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He glared at her.

"Who is she?" Nancy whispered.

"Use your head Nicky," The woman smiled.

"Who is she?" Nancy whispered again.

Nick breathed in deeply then replied, "You're the one who let the future creatures loose, weren't you," It was a statement, not a question.

The woman clapped, "Very good guess Nicky"

"Don't call me that!" Nick snapped.

Nancy spoke up, tired of being ignored, "Who is she?"

Nick didn't look at her and hissed one word, "Helen"

At that Nancy looked over at the woman, eyes wide in fear. She had heard stories of Cutter's crazy ex-wife. According to Danny, she had died at site 333, but that was now proven false sense she was standing right in front of her now.

"I thought she was dead," Nancy gasped.

"Oh Nancy, If you really think that I was really dead then you're dumber than Lester," Helen laughed.


	2. Getting Some Answers

**The Chronicles of Nick and Nancy**

A/N: Nick and Nancy get answers to... some of their questions.

Disclaimer: Just go see chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_"Oh Nancy, if you thought that really dead then you are dumber than Lester,"_

xxxxxx

Nick and Nancy looked at each other, then Nick asked, "It was a clone of you that had been pushed off that cliff wasn't it,"

"Of course, I knew that Danny was following me so I sent one of my clones in to the dirty work just in case," Helen turned toward the anomaly.

Nancy felt anger boil up inside of her, "I have a question for you Helen," She felt her eyes water a little, "How could you kill millions of people and still go on with life like nothing ever happened?"

"I can still go on with life because I know that I did the right thing"

"The right thing!" Nancy exploded, "How is killing millions of people the right thing?"

"Like I told Nick, humanity is a stain on earth and everything would do very well without them," Helen said calmly to the angry teen.

"Wait, I thought your plan was to wipe out the first humans, what happened to that plan?" Nick asked Helen as he tried to calm Nancy.

"Soon after my clone was killed I realized that killing the first humans would create a paradox," Helen explained, "if the first humans died out then I would had never be born and then I'd be unable to kill the first humans-"

"-and because of that they'd come back and then you would and this whole thing would start all over again," Nick finished for her.

"Exactly, so I needed to kill humanity without killing myself," Helen nodded.

"But what about about the future predators? I thought that you said that we created them," Nancy asked after finally cooling down a bit.

"I was wrong," Helen spat those words out like they were poison, "They were actually a naturally evolved species from many years into the future"

"So you killed Cutter for nothing," Nancy said through a clenched jaw.

For the first time Helen was silent and didn't answer them.

Helen changed the subject, "I'm guessing that you two are here to stop me"

"You never answered me Helen," Nancy looked her straight in the eye.

"We **are** going to stop you Helen," Nick stepped forward, "and we are going to stop you forever"

"Good luck with that," Helen spat at them just before stepping backward into the anomaly. Nick and Nancy ran after her, only to jump into bushes just as the anomaly closed in front of them.

"Damn it!" Nick shouted. They both stood up and Nick pulled out his AC.

"What anomaly did she go through?" Nancy asked as she pulled a twig out of her hair.

"It's in... um... work damn it!" Nick angerly shouted at his AC, "the year 5063," He looked up at Nancy then activated the AC.

The anomaly appeared in front of them. They both grabbed their stuff and ran through with anger and frustration growing inside of them. Helen had only answered a few of their many question and left one hanging. Although the one thing that they did know for sure was that they were going to stop Helen no matter what.


	3. The Year 5063

**The Chronicles of Nick and Nancy**

A/N: On to the year 5063!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Nancy fell on to the hard ground, groaning from the pain shooting up her leg that she had not noticed before. She looked down at her foot and saw that it was puffy and had dry, as well as fresh, blood covering the skin. She tried to move it but it was defiantly broken now after all that running and the predators jaws being clamped onto it. She sat up and tore a piece of fabric off her shirt, tying it around her ankle. Sighing, she looked up at Nick who had not moved an inch while she was in pain, he just stood there awe-struck. Following his gaze, she gasped. They had landed right in front of what used to be the ARC. After thousands of years the ARC still stood, damaged but was still holding up. Although it wasn't a bad sight to see, it had grass growing right over it and a river of sparkling water, almost like a moat, going around it. Future creatures were still crawling all over it, but they had changed a bit. The future predators were no longer black, but dark green and brown most likely to blend with the forest the at surrounded the ARC.

"Nancy look at this!" Nick helped her off the ground and pointed to another devise that he held. Nancy switched her weight over to her good leg and looked down at what he was holding. It was a new devise that Sid had created which didn't have a name yet.

"Whoa," Nancy gasped. The devise showed the earth in this time and from what the devise showed them, the whole planet was now exactly half land, half sea.

"Looks like the continents formed together again," Nick looked up at the ARC and sighed, "I wonder where Helen went"

Nancy looked around for any foot prints and smiled when she finally found Helen's boot print. She leaned against Nick and crouched down.

"Let's follow this trail," She pointed to the prints. Nick followed Nancy down a hill and toward the ARC. Nancy stopped once they had reached the ARC and motioned for Nick crouch down next to her.

"What?" Nick asked, earning a 'shut up' glare from Nancy. She pointed toward the ARC door. Right in front of the door were two cleaner clones, each armed with large guns.

"Oh," Nick murmured, wide-eyed.

"Okay so, how are we going to get past them?" Nancy asked quietly, then started looking through his pack without making to much noise. She pulled out a gun and looked up at Nick.

"We are not killing them," Nick whispered sternly and grabbed Nancy's gun. She pulled it back and rolled her eyes.

"Of course we're not going to kill them Nick," Nancy shook her head, "I was thinking more on the lines of knocking them out" Nick nodded in approval of her plan then they both crawled over to the clones. 'On the count of three' Nancy mouthed, 'One, two, THREE" They knocked both clones out and then took their guns.

"We might need these later," Nick said as he put the guns into his pack. Nancy followed him as they entered the ARC, slowly walking down the corridors just to making sure that they didn't run into any more clones.

"Where are they all?" Nick asked Nancy as she couched down to the floor and found a boot print.

Nancy shrugged, "Don't know, but Helen went this way," she pointed to a flight of stairs. They ran down the stairs as quietly as they could and found Helen. Leaning against the wall, they listened to what she was saying, or tryed to. Nick cocked his gun and hopped out of hiding, happily finding Helen alone.

Helen looked surprised for a second but shook that away, "Well, well, looks like you followed me through," She moved closer to Nick, "Come out, come out from where ever you are, Nancy," She said in a sing-song voice. Nancy slowly walked out of her hiding place and stood next to Nick.

"Put the gun down Nicky," Helen whispered, "You know, I can show you some amazing stuff all you have to is put the gun down and come with me"

"Never," Nick growled, stepping toward her with his gun aimed at her head.

"Fine, have it your way then," Helen grabbed Nancy and pulled a gun out, pressing against her temple.

"You wouldn't," Nick gasped.

"Try me"

Nick lowered his gun and placed it on the floor, his eyes locked onto the gun pressed to his sister's temple.

"Good boy, now..." Helen grabbed an AC and activated it, opening an anomaly.

"What are you doing?" Nancy trembled.

"just a necessary precaution, to make sure you two don't stop me," Helen smiled and Nick gasped, suddenly understanding what she was about to do.

"No!" Nick screamed just as Helen pushed Nancy through the anomaly and closed it behind her. Helen pushed Nick to the ground and ran past up him then up the stairs. Nick was left there staring at the the place where the anomaly used to be. He looked down on the floor to see that his AC that was wired to reopen anomalies, was broken. How the hell am i supposed to follow Helen and rescue Nancy now? Nick pleaded to himself as he pulled himself off the floor.

"I'll save you Nancy, I promise you that I will," Nick whispered to the empty room just before taking off in the direction that Helen had fled.


	4. One Down, One To Go

**The Chronicles of Nick and Nancy**

A/N: thanks for reviewing Rue Mo! Hope you, and all my other readers, enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4

Nick ran up the stairs, still recovering from the shock of seeing his sister pushed into an anomaly that Helen had created. He cocked his gun that he had pulled out of his backpack and looked around for Helen. Carefully looking around the corner, he saw her. She smiled at him and shot twice. He quickly pulled back and the bullets missed him by an inch. He looked around the corner again and shot at her, hearing her laugh when he missed her.

"You should really work on your aim Nick," Helen shook her head and shot at him again. He ducked just in time before the bullets hit him.

"Where did you send Nancy?" Nick stood back up and pointed his gun at her, ready to shot if she tried to run.

Helen shrugged, "How should I know, I set it on random"

Nick tensed and shot. The bullet hit the floor and made Helen jump. She looked down and Nick smiled, firing twice. The first bullet hit her chest and the other hit her in the forehead as she looked up at him. Blood oozed out of the bullet holes in her chest and forehead. He walked over to her lifeless body and hopped that he had killed the real Helen and not a clone. His mind flickered to her face when he had shot her, it was full of fear. Clone's didn't fear death. He sighed contently and relaxed a little.

"One down," He murmured to himself, "One to go" He still had to kill another Helen, the one that had released the creatures. He walked away from Helen and went back down the stairs to retrieve his backpack that he had dropped. After picking up his pack he saw the AC that Helen had used. He turned in on and hopped that Helen hadn't erased the last coordinates. His hope came crashing down when he saw that she had, in fact, erased them. He let his head fall into his hands, and clamped his eyes shut to block out the tears. He had promised Nancy that he wouldn't leave her alone, and he had failed.

"Okay Nick, pull yourself together," He grabbed a new AC out of his pack and turned it on, "All I have to do is finish this mission and everything will back to normal. Now, how to find the other Helen?" He asked himself.

* * *

Nancy slowly opened her eyes, blinking, and tried to recognize her surroundings. She looked around but it was too dark to see where she was, and it didn't help that everything was blurred. Feeling around, she found that she was slumped against a tree and that she had most likely hit her head on it. Her head and hair had a line of dry blood and hurt like hell. Slowly pushing off the ground and holding the tree for support, she stood up. For a couple of seconds every thing was spinning but it quickly faded. She put her hands to her forehead and groaned.

"Why does every thing happen to me," She groaned at the pain coming from her head and ankle. She suddenly felt dizzy again so she sat back down. Her mind wandered to Nick. He was stuck with Helen in the year 5063 and she was stuck in... a forest in who knows where! Plus, she had no supplies. She had dropped it when Helen had grabbed her, and she had no AC, which meant she was trapped and helpless, which she hated being. She just had to hope that Nick could somehow save her or, if he cant save her, defeat Helen and everything would be back to normal... hopefully.

* * *

Nick stepped through the anomaly he had just opened. He didnt know where Helen had gotten the future creatures, so he had to take a risk and go back home. He had to look on the ADD to find the first anomaly and, if it was still open, go through it. If it wasn't open then he'd have to reopen it up. Looking through his pack he saw that he had lost an AC.

"How had that happen?" He asked himself, still searching through his backpack, "Crap! I have to more careful with these things" He shook his head and looked down. He was standing on the cliff that he and Nancy had stood on just a few hours ago. He sighed as he saw that the future predators were crawling all over the ARC.

"Well, here I go," He mumbled and started walking toward the ARC.


	5. Got Some Hope?

**The Nick and Nancy Chronicles**

A/N: Let's see if Nancy and Nick can handle things without each other, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Nick slowly opened the door and stepped into the ARC. He kept eye out as he slipped through the halls. He was almost to the main room when he heard someone scream and then a crash. He looked around the corner to see Claudia running the opposite direction as his little brother Sid was tackled by a future bug. Nick wanted so badly to run out there and help him but he couldn't do that, he could only watch as his brother was killed. He looked away and kept on going to toward the ADD and the main room. He made sure no one was inside before slipping in and taking a seat in front of the ADD. Typing as fast as his finger would allow him, he finally got what he was looking for. The first anomaly that had opened was a mile away from the ARC, and if he didn't hurry was going to close with out him. He leaped off the chair, grabbing a detector, and ran down the hall. He stopped suddenly at the sound of his sister's voice. Looking from behind the corner, he saw her and himself.

"BECKER!" She screamed as the other him pulled her out the door and Becker got tackled by two large future bugs, hitting the floor with a thud.

He ran out the door, dodging his other self and ran into the field. After a minute he stopped to breath. Looking at the detector in his hand he groaned, he still had a distance to run. He started running again, but was suddenly knocked off his feet. His body hit the ground hard and the creature that had knocked him out, pinned him down. Nick held his breath as the predator got ready to strike.

* * *

Nancy sat under the tree, trying to stand up. She failed, falling to the ground and landing in a bush. She grumbled and lifted herself out. Her eye caught something shiny as she did and she knelt down. Pulling back a branch, she smiled. Under the push was a AC, a little damaged, but still good enough to work.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She jumped up with the AC, forgetting about her broken ankle, and falling straight down onto her butt. She sighed and pulled herself up again, activating the AC. The anomaly slowly appeared and Nancy limped forward to do through it. But it closed just before she could go through.

"Damn," Nancy activated the AC again and the anomaly appeared once again but faintly. This time she when right through it and it closed behind her.

* * *

Nick grabbed his gun and shot, killing the predator. He sighed in relief and stood up. Picking up his detector, he found that it had been broken when he fell. Nick yelled in frustration. At least I know what way to go, he told himself, and kept walking hoping that he would stumble into the anomaly. After a few minutes, he finally found the anomaly.

"Here we go," Nick smiled, running toward the anomaly. Just as he was about to enter the anomaly it closed. Nick kicked a nearby tree in frustration, then remembered something. Something he had in his back pack. He smiled, opening his pack.

"I can do this, I can do this," He told himself as he took the object out of his bag.

* * *

**Not the best chapter in my option :/ but its just meant to set up what will happen in the next chapter so I guess its okay. **


	6. An Interrogation and a Soldier Boy

**The Chronicles of Nick and Nancy**

A/N: This chapter's all Nancy and a lot longer than the last one.

Disclaimer:I DONT OWN ANYTHING! :(

* * *

Chapter 6

Nancy stepped through the anomaly and was greeted by soldiers with guns, all which were pointed at her. She had found her in a very tight spot as the anomaly closed right behind her and left her standing there like an idiot, mouth open in shock and eyes wide. One of the soldiers in the front line walked toward her, still pointing his gun at her.

"Who are you and what were you doing inside the time hole?" He asked her in an American accent. Time hole? She thought, wow these idiot Americans aren't very colorful when it come to names are they.

"M-My na-name is Nancy T-Temple," She stuttered, starting to feel dizzy again. Blinking, her vision was starting to go black and her head felt like it was going to explode. She felt her legs fail her and her body start to collapse. The last thing she saw were the soldiers eyes widen, dropping his gun to catch her. Nancy suddenly was visited by nothing but the dark and a numbness that covered her body.

The next time that she woke, Nancy found herself on a hospital bed in a small white room. She could feel a cast on her ankle and bandages over her cracked scull, as well as the feeling that she had slept for days on end and was now full of energy. Listening to the voices around her she shifted her vision to her right and saw three people, one of them being the soldier that had confronted her. From what she could see, there were two men and a woman looking at some charts and discussing something that Nancy guessed was her.

"What do we know about her?" the woman asked. She had fiery red hair that was tied up in a messy bun, big brown eyes, and a long white lab coat. Nancy guessed that she was the doctor.

"Well, Doctor Smith, she said that her name was Nancy Temple," The soldier told her, "and that she's most likely around 16/17 years of age but we can't find her in any records anywhere."

"Anything else?" the other man asked him, then rolled his eyes as the soldier shook his head, "Well when she wakes up I want you to find out as much as you can from her and take care of her"

"You mean that you want me to babysit her," He groaned.

"Yes, she could know important information on the time holes that we might need," The other man said over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

"Urg, I hate that man sometimes," the soldier growled, sitting down in the chair next to Nancy's bed.

"We all do Wilson," Dr. Smith chuckled as she grabbed a chart off the table and headed toward the door, "Tell me when she wakes up, ok"

"Okay," Wilson sighed, slumping down in his chair. Nancy closed her eyes and sighed. Wilson heard her sigh and looked up from his seat.

"Are you- You heard all of that didn't you?" He asked her as he stood up, towering over her bed.

"Yeah," She croaked, opening her eyes and looking up at him, "and for information, I don't need a babysitter" She sat up on the bed and brushed her blonde hair out of her face.

He chuckled for second then stopped, "Well you've got one so deal with it," His leaf-green eyes were transfixed on her and burned with intensity. She couldn't help but stare back at him. Nether of them broke away untill, suddenly, the door swung open and Doctor Smith, along with another woman, appeared in the doorway. Wilson quickly turned his attention away from Nancy and toward the to women.

"She's awake?" The other woman asked him.

"Yes, she just woke up. I was just about to get Doctor Smith," Wilson lied. Nancy looked at him in shock, he had just met her and was already lying to his boss for her. What if she was dangerous, she wasn't, but what she had been? That boy was too distracted by his emotions. She wasn't the only one that knew he was lying. The other woman next to Doctor Smith narrowed her eyes at him and Nancy, sensing that he had just lied to them.

"Okay then," The other woman walked over to Nancy's bed and sat down, "Who are you?"

"She said her name was-" Wilson started but Nancy cut him off, throwing a glare at him.

"I can speak for myself!" She hissed then looked at the other woman, "My name is Nancy Temple. Who the hell are you?"

The woman ignored her question and went on, "Okay then Nancy, where are you from and what were doing on the other side of the time hole?"

Nancy rolled her eyes and folded her her arms, "If you want me to answer your questions than you're going to have to answer my questions. Now then like I asked you before, who the hell are you?"

The woman sighed in frustration, "My name is Holly Winslow, now you answer my question."

"I'm from Britain," She said as if it was obvious, then it hit her, "What is todays date?"

All three people looked at her weirdly then the Doctor answered, "Today is August 15th, 2003"

Years before the ARC was built or the team even came together the united states knew about this stuff, Nancy thought. Wilson shook her shoulder suddenly. She looked up at him, his eye were full of confusion and worry.

"Holly asked you a question," He said.

"Um, what time are you from Nancy?" Holly asked her.

How can I answer that? Nancy thought, then stuttered, "Well, um, I'm from... a good amount of years in the future"

"Okay then... what do you think you're doing traveling through time by yourself?"

"Well I didn't start off by myself but... wait I don't have to tell you this!" Nancy looked at all three people in the room and laid back down in the bed.

"Yes you do!" Holly stood up, "or else you can find yourself a one way ticket into the next time hole that opens, no matter what's behind it!"

"You'd really do that to a defenceless, crumpled 16 year old girl?" Nancy asked her, hardly noticing Wilson's tense position at Holly's statement. Holly didn't answer her, her face emotionless. She breathed in deeply then walked out the door without answering Nancy's question or even a backwards glance. Doctor Smith gave Nancy a sympathetic look then followed Holly out the door.

Once the doctor closed the door Wilson turned his attention to her, "You know, you shouldnt rub Holly the wrong way. She **will** push you through a time hole and no one would question her."

"Mmm, lovely," Nancy closed her eyes and heard Wilson asked her another question.

"So... who were you traveling with?" a hint of jealousy layered his voice, "a friend, a boyfriend?" he traveled off, half whispering the last word.

She pushed the need to smile at his jelousy and shook her head, "No, I was traveling with my brother."

"Oh, that's good-I-I mean you must miss him," He smiled a big toothy smile that quickly faded after realising how he sounded.

"Yeah I do, he was the only family I have left," Nancy felt a tear slide down her cheek. Wilson stepped forward to comfort her but she decided that she shouldn't get close to anyone here, knowing that soon she'd have to leave.

"I'm gonna get some more sleep," She closed her eyes again and heard him sigh then sit back down in his chair. Nancy, she told herself, you need to get a grip and stop getting all worked up over a boy that you just met, Nick needs you. She sighed in agreement to herself then slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N:This story was supposed to be action-filled with no romance, but my muse wasnt happy with that and now I have to find a place for Wilson in my plans... DARN YOU MUSE!  
A/N 2:Also if I made me fellow americans angry with the "idiot americans" comment, i'm sorry it just sorta fit with Nancys character (in my opinion)


	7. Memories and Questions

**The Chronicles of Nick and Nancy**

A/N: Just for everyones information, the year 2003 was picked randomly...

* * *

Chapter 7

_8 year old Nancy sat on her father's lap, smiling up at him. He smiled back at her and ruffled her blonde hair just before planting a kiss on her head. Her attention turned to her mother, who was sitting on the other side of the room watching her older brother, Nick, open his presents. He was now 11 years old. Nancy watched as Nick opened his last present and cringed when he pulled out a raptor toy, it looked real except for the fact that it was plastic. Suddenly a crash came from the kitchen along with her brother Sid's panicked voice yelling, "Rex did it!" As she slept Nancy smiled at that memory until a load bang rang in her ears, waking her up._

Nancy's eyes flew open and for a second she panicked, but then she remembered where she was. She was in an American facility that studied anomalies, but called them time holes. She turned her head to see what had made the noise. It was Wilson. He had fallen of his chair while he was sleeping. She stifled her laughter as he got up off the ground and back onto the chair. Wilson still heard her though, she was sure of it. Looking over at her, he turned even redder when he saw her watching him.

"You think that was funny?" He asked angrily, but his eyes gave away that he was playing with her.

She smiled, "Yes I think that its _hilarious_"

He chuckled and shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee. Nancy watched him and felt her stomach rumble.

"Um, can I have something to eat or-"

"Oh! Of course, I totally forgot that you haven't had anything to eat yet," He jumped off his chair and out the door but then quickly popped back in, "Wait I don't know what do you want"

Nancy sat up on her bed, "some tea would be good" He smiled and left out the door again. Nancy sighed, no matter what she will choose to do, leave and help Nick or stay, she would end up losing someone either way. If she left to go find Nick, she might lose both, But if she would stay she'd lose the last family she had and that was more important then a possible love. Wasn't it?

* * *

_Nick leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and letting the sun's rays warm and dry him. He had spent the day swimming with prehistoric sea turtles called Arcelons. It had been very entertaining to see Sid and Nancy's reactions to the creatures since they were 13 and only a little bigger than the turtles themselves. Lost in thought he hadnt realized that Claudia had walked over to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, waking him out of his thoughts. He looked down at her and her big blue eyes. He smiled. She sighed and bit her lip, debating whether or not to say something. "Nick-" She started but was cut off when Nick leaned down and kissed her. She was taken back for a second but then kissed him back, deepening the kiss. When they broke apart Claudia opened her mouth to say-_

Nick felt himself wake up, slowly opening his eyes. He found himself lying on the ground with four cleaner clones around him. Breathing in deeply, he sat up and saw Helen appear from behind one of the clones. She smiled down at him as she took the cleaner's gun and pointed it at him.

"Well hello Nicky, sorry about the clone knocking you out but it was necessary," Helen said as she helped him up, still pointing the gun at him. Nick didn't say anything, he just stared at her with daggers in his eyes. Helen waved off the clones, "Go get the predators," she ordered them. Okay, Nick thought, this is definitely the right Helen, but how am I going to kill her if she has a gun to my face the whole time?

* * *

A/N: I **just **realized that in my story two of the children's names are **Nick** Temple and **Claudia** Becker and they are together like Nick Cutter and Claudia Brown... I didn't plan that... :)


	8. i AM a hero

**The Chronicles of Nick and Nancy**

A/N: A few chapters left! Plus, possibly, a alternate ending... that you guy probably wont like cause, well, I cant tell you why... anyway, here is chapter 8!

Disclaimer:I dont own Primeval or BBC or ITV. I only "own" Nick and Nancy.

* * *

Chapter 8

Nick watched as Helen's cleaner clones carried large cages over to the anomaly. Inside each cage were future predators and bugs.

"Well Nick don't you want to know what I'm doing?" Helen asked him. Nick didn't answer her right away, wondering if he should tell her the truth or play along. He decied to play along.

"Yes, why do you have all these future predators locked up in cages?" Nick put on his best curious face and pretended to be interested.

Helen took the bait and continued talking, "I am going to release these predators into the that anomaly, killing all of humanity"

"With five predators?" Nick motioned toward the the cages.

Helen rolled her eyes, "I have more Nicky," then she turned toward the clones, "Go get them"

Nick smiled as the clones left and Helen's head was turned away from him. In one slick move, Nick knocked the gun out of Helen's hands, kicked her to the ground, and picked up the gun. He pointed the gun at her forehead. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him from the ground. She shook her head.

"You wouldnt," she whispered as fear flashed through her eyes.

"Helen, I killed the future you and I wouldn't hesitate to do it again. You see Helen I'm from the other side of that anomaly, from after you released the predators and killed mankind and now I'm going to for fill my promise and stop you"

"Trying to play hero I see," Helen spat. Nick cocked his gun and pointed straight at her forehead.

His finger on her trigger, he whispered, "I'm not trying to be a hero Helen. I **am** a hero."

* * *

Nancy watched as Doctor Smith checked up on her ankle and head. She had been stuck here for a while and now her injuries were almost healed so all that was left to do was to convince them to let her help them with the anom- time holes.

"Well Nancy," Doctor Smith finished examining her, "looks like your injuries are pretty much healed, you can walk around if you like but be careful with your ankle still." Nancy nodded as she got off the bed and smiled when she didn't feel dizzy. She had just started walking around her bed, testing how good she could walk, when Wilson entered the room. He smiled when he saw walking.

"Nice to see you up and about," Wilson commented.

"Your not the only one. I was starting to get really bored from just sitting bed all day," Nancy laughed.

Doctor Smith grabbed some papers off her desk and walked over to the door, "I have to go hand in my report. Wilson, watch her for me will you?"

"I don't need someone to-" Nancy rolled her eyes and then was cut off by Wilson.

"Of course I will," Wilson told Dr. Smith just before she left. He turned to Nancy and flashed her one of his blinding smiles. She rolled her eyes and pushed away the want to return the smile. She turned around and grabbed a apple off her tray. Wilson sighed behind her.

"How's your ankle?"

"Good," She sat down on her bed then asked him, "What been going on with the..." she had to pause and try remember what they called them, "time holes,"

"Um, actually we haven't had any sense you arrived," He sat down next to her, looking down at his feet.

"Hm," was her only response. After that they both were silent for a few minutes until Wilson finally spoke up.

"Look Nancy," he looked up at her nervously, "I-I, um," he sighed and scratched the back of his neck. The edge of Nancy lips twitched, she knew were this was heading. She slowly moved closer to him and cupped his face in her hands. He blushed at how close she was to him and Nancy noted how he looked just like Nick when mom ruffled his hair in public. Wilson leaned toward her. She smiled and leaned to meet him half way. They were just an inch apart when there was a sudden flash of light.

* * *

**Ha-Ha. 2 cliffies!**


	9. Rewarded

**The Chronicles of Nick and Nancy**

A/N: Only this chapter, the next one, and the alternate ending are left... so about four chapters left i should say...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Nick opened his eyes to see Helen lying on the ground, a bullet hole in her forehead. He had shot her, killed her, before she was able to destroy the world and humanity. Letting out the breath he had been holding, he picked up a old AC and turned it on. Time would be catching up with him soon, but before that happened he needed to see something. Before he got sent back to his time he wanted to see the future, without Helen's interference. Would it still be a waste land or something new?

Nick opened up the anomaly and walked through it, closing his eyes. Slowly opening his eyes, Nick smiled. Because of what he had done the world had changed for the better. The first thing he saw was the ARC, bigger and better than ever, tucked away in a secluded area where no one would find it. He walked a little closer to it but was careful not to be seen by anyone, just in case. He heard a faint blaring sound coming from inside the ARC. Nick smiled, he knew that sound anywhere. It was the anomaly alarm. He hid in a bush with a perfect view of the front door and waited. After a minute, people started to appear. Most of them he didn't recognize but there was a few that he did. Patrick Quinn was laughing with another man as they loaded up the truck. By the look of Patrick, Nick guessed that this place was only 10-15 years away from his own time. He looked for more people that he knew. Nick smiled when a familiar brown-haired woman exited the ARC. It was Claudia. She was followed by Sid and another boy that only looked about 14 years old. The boy looked similar to Claudia but his choice in clothes was a little risky and almost Connor-ish. Nick got a little closer to try and find out who the kid was.

"Wesley, you can't go with us," Claudia argued with the teen.

"Why not? Hanna gets to go along!" Wesley pointed at another teen, but this one was a girl and had dirty blonde hair, not to mention the fact that she was sticking her tongue out at Wesley.

"Well that's Aunt Nancy's choice not me and your fathers," Claudia shook her head. Nick was taken back. This boy was Claudia and his son. Just then did he realized that the bo- his son had many of his features along with Claudia's. He looked over to the girl that Wesley had called Hanna. She was definately Nancy daughter. She looked just like her.

Nick suddenly felt something shoot through his body. He looked down to see that he was fading from this time and back into his own. His hands and legs were partially gone and his feet were gone. Looking back up at Claudia and their son, Nick smiled. Slowly his body faded all together and he was gone.

* * *

Nancy jumped back in shock as she looked down and saw that she was fading. Her fear was quickly replaced by happieness. She was fading into her own time, which ment that Nick had did it. He had killed Helen and stopped her from releasing the predators. She looked over at Wilson, fear all over his wide eyes. She rushed over to him and held his hand, comforting him.

"I'm going back to my own time now," She whispered, her legs now gone.

"Will I ever see you again?" Wilson whispered back.

Nancy didnt know how to answer that so she answered truethfully, "I dont know, but even if we did you'd be too old for us to be together"

He sighed, "Well then I guess this is goodbye"

"Yeah, I guess it-" she was cut off by Wilson, who had kissed her. Nancy was stunned for a moment but then recovered and kissed him back. She could feel her shoulders disappearing, then her neck, But she didnt stop kissing him until she was completly gone. When she disappeared she floated into nothingness. Feeling and seeing nothing. She was slowly going home.


	10. Home

**The Chronicles of Nick and Nancy**

A/N: What shall happen when they return home?

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Nancy could suddenly felt her body again and opened her eyes. She was in the ARC, and it still looked destroyed. She sighed in disappointment, and then heard a flash. Looking up, saw the ARC start to change. The walls rebuilt themselves right before her eyes and vines that had grown into the windows made there way out. The glass on the windows repaired themselves and all the blood and dirt on the floor disappeared. It was like the destruction of the ARC had never happened. Nancy ran to the door and looked down the halls. Scientists and soldiers started to appear, but by the look of it they couldn't see the building changing around them, only her and... NICK! Where was he? Had he made back to their right time line? Nancy's questions were answered when Nick suddenly appeared down the hall. Nancy smiled and raced down the hall to him, hugging him.

"You did it!" Nancy hugged him tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Yeah I did," He laughed, running out of oxygen, "let go Nancy, you're squishing the hero here." Nancy let go of him, but wouldn't stop smiling.

"Dont forget to act natural when you see people, or else they'll probably think you're mad, you know," Nick warned her. She nodded her head just before someone walked up to them.

"Hey guys hows it going?" Nancy turned her head to see Sid, perfectly fine and happy.

Nick smiled, "Every thing's fine. Every thing's... perfect," Nick saw Sid give him a weird look for a second but then shook it away. Nick looked over Sid's shoulder to see Claudia, his Claudia, walking out of one of the labs. Nick smile got even wider and he brushed past Sid and Nancy. He swiftly went down the hall and caught up with Claudia. She smiled at him and then opened her mouth to ask him a question.

"Hey Nick-" Nick cut her off with a kiss, smashing his lips against hers and pulling her close. She kissed him back, rapping her arms around his neck. They kissed up against the hallway wall for what seemed like hours until someone cleared their throat, making them jump apart. It was Danny. He had his serious face on, but Nick could he was holding back a smile.

"Claudia," Danny let a small smile slip when he talked, "sorry if I'm interrupting anything but your mum wants to see you." Claudia nodded and ran off in the direction of her mother's lab. Nick was left alone with Danny, looking rather red and embarrassed. Danny chuckled at his red face and opened his mouth to say something but whatever he said was lost when the anomaly alarm went off. Both of them ran over to the ADD, followed by Sid and Nancy who had been chatting just behind them in the hall.

"Where is it Connor?" Becker asked him. Nancy shot a worried look at Nick, hoping that this day wouldn't somehow lead to another world full of anomalies and predators.

"It's... at the canal," Connor looked up at Becker.

"Underwater?" Abby asked him, looking at the screen. Connor nodded. Nick and Nancy looked at each other, the same expression of relief on their faces.

"All right then, let's go," Danny motioned toward the door and everyone went out to the trucks. After ariving to the canal, they suited up and searched it only to find that nothing had come out and that the anomaly had already closed before they had got there.

"Well that was quick," Lester said as they walked into the ARC only a half hour later.

"The anomaly didn't stay long, it didn't like London," Patrick said standing next to his father.

"Well its good that you're here because we have a new member to the military team that you have to meet," Lester said.

Becker walked into the room with another soldier behind him. Nancy looked at the man and something about him looked familiar...

"Everyone," Becker announced, "This is Captain Wilson." Nancy held in a gasp. He looked exactly like he did when she had first met him. Was nature giving them another chance?

Wilson shook hands with everyone but stopped when he came to her, "Do I know you?" he asked her, her hand still in his.

Nancy didn't say anything at first and thought, maybe I should mention it... or maybe not.

"No I dont think so," Nancy shook her head, "I'm Nancy"

"Nancy..." Did he remember her?, "Well its nice to meet you" They both smiled and over his shoulder Nancy could see Nick smiling maybe a little too big. What did he know that she didnt?

* * *

**IM NOT DONE YET!** I still have the Alternate Ending to type and put up, cause itz already written, and when it is up... bring a tissue!


	11. Alternate Ending Part 1

**The Chronicles of Nick and Nancy**

A/N: This starts from where Nick was about to shoot Helen...

**Alternate Ending – Part 1**

"Trying to play hero I see," Helen spat. Nick cocked his gun and aimed it at her forehead.

His finger on the trigger he whispered, "I'm not trying to be a hero Helen. I **am** a hero." Nick was just about to fire when suddenly he felt a cold object being pressed against the back of his head.

"Put the gun down," a man's voice said sternly. Nick instantly recognized the voice to be the voice of one of Helen's cleaner clones. Helen smiled up at him, knowing that she would win.

"No," Nick locked his eyes on his target: Helen.

"Put the gun down now!" the clone yelled from behind him, pushing the gun harder into his scull. Nick swiftly turned around, knocking the gun out the clone's hands and shot him. Then turned back around to find that Helen now was standing and had the cleaner's gun in her hands pointed at him.

"If you kill me Nancy will stop at nothing to stop you," Nick warned her.

"Nancy's weak. She couldn't kill me even if she tried," Helen laughed and Nick stiffened and stepped toward her, "Oh, that's right, you don't like it when people criticize your family, do you?"

"Shut up Helen!" Nick yelled.

"You know, it's to bad that you refused my offer to come with me. I could have shown you so many things and I still can if you-"

"I don't care," Nick cut her off, "I have family and friends as well as all of humanity dead because of you, because of what you did. Why the hell would I come with you?"

Helen opened her mouth to answer him but was cut off when someone, a girl, that sounded very familiar yelled, "Nick!"

Nick turned his head toward the person who had shouted and away from Helen. That was his fatal mistake.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but the 2nd part is **much** longer so that'll make up for it... also you'll have to wait untill morning to get the next part! :PP


	12. Alternate Ending Part 2

**The Chronicles of Nick and Nancy**

A/N: Remember, Nancy never evaporated away so she's still at the American "ARC" with Wilson.

* * *

**Alternate Ending – Part 2**

Nancy sat on a chair next to her desk filling out papers. She had been admitted into the team until she could find the right anomaly that could bring her "home" but that wasn't the thing on her mind. It was the fact that a few days ago she had kissed Wilson. It had been fantastic, she had to admit it and they were both lucky that they weren't caught by Doctor Smith, or worse, Holly. She defiantly had deep feeling for Wilson especially for someone that she had just met not too long ago, but there was on every big thing that kept her from telling him or letting them go farther. It was Nick. He was still out there somewhere and she needed to be with him. Not just because he was her brother, but because he was the last family she had left and she didn't want to loose him. She sighed in frustration and let her head fall into her hands, balancing relationships and family were difficult enough without time travel being involved. A knock at the door woke her out of her thoughts.

"Come in," She called to whoever had knocked on her door. The door opened and in came, none other than, Wilson. She smiled up at him from her desk as he closed the door behind him and walked over to her, leaning down to kiss her on the lips. She kissed him back and then motioned for him to sit down where ever he wanted to. He pulled up a chair next to her and sat down.

"How's the paperwork?" He looked down at her desk covered with papers.

"It's terrible, and I thought paperwork in my time was bad," Nancy sighed and Wilson chuckled beside her.

She saw him out of the corner of her eye watching her closely then ask, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nick," He gave her a weird look and she explained, "my brother. His name is Nick and I was supposed to be helping him on this mission but then we got separated..." She traveled off. Wilson pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her. "Thanks," she murmured, her head resting against his chest. Suddenly the moment was broken by a alarm blasting throughout the building.

"And I thought that our alarm was loud," Nancy said covering her ears. They both stood up and ran out of her office.

"Were is it?" Wilson asked one of his men.

"A forest not too far from here," the soldier answered him quickly.

"Okay then, let's load up the trucks and head to the forest," Wilson said. After loading up the trucks they all headed off to the forest and over to the anomaly, well, time hole. Nancy waited until everyone was set up then she walked over to the "time hole". Just then a future predator jumped through and just missed her by an inch. After the soldiers shot it down, Nancy stared down at the creature before looking back at the anomaly. On the other side of the anomaly was most likely her "home" and maybe Nick. She had go through, she had to help him.

"My home is on the other side, this creature proves it," Nancy walked over to the anomaly and then looked over her shoulder at the people behind her that she would have to leave, Wilson being one of them. Holly walked over to her and handed her a back pack. Wilson looked over at her with a sad expression on his face. He walked over to her as Holly departed.

"Do you really have to go?" He asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Nick needs me," Nancy looked away from Wilson and over to the anomaly, unable to looked at the devastated look on his face.

Wilson nodded slowly then whispered, "I'll miss you. I-I'll never forget you."

Nancy looked up at him, standing up on her toes and kissed him. She didn't care anymore if the soldiers or Holly saw them, all she cared about was that she was about to leave the man she cared about behind. After a few moments, they parted needing to breathe. Wilson hugged her, wanting to hold her close to him for the last time.

"Good luck and be careful," he murmured as he finelly let go.

Nancy nodded, "I will," she promised, slowly turning around and walking through the anomaly. She stepped out of the anomaly and into the unmistakable landscape of her home. Nancy started walking toward the ARC when suddenly a low beeping came from the pack that Holly had given her. She unzipped the back pack to find their version of a AHD. It had picked up an anomaly, which could be Nick. Nancy smiled and started walking toward the anomaly, hopping that it was Nick not Helen.

After a few minutes of walking, Nancy heard a gunshot and someone talking. She picked up her pace and found a scene that didn't like. Helen and Nick, each with guns pointed at each other. Nancy had no weapons so she would be no help to him. Suddenly movement behind Nick caught her eye. It was a clone of Helen, also armed with a gun.

"Nick!" She screamed and Nick turned toward her, a fatal mistake because just then Helen shot but not at Nick, at Nancy. The bullet hit her in the chest and she fell instantly. Nick was just in time to catch her but not enough to save her. With her lifeless body in his arms, Nick sobbed. He had promised to take care of her, to protect her, and he had failed.

Nick layed her gently on the ground then picked his gun back up and pointed it at Helen. Anger empowered him at this moment and he couldn't control it, he shot Helen five times in revenge of his sister, of his parents, of everyone. Nick relaxed when he saw Helen's lifeless, bloody body on the ground. Unknown to him, that was a clone and the real Helen was right behind him. Nick sighed and turned around, only to be face to face with a gun.

"Goodbye Nick," Helen said just as she pulled the trigger, killing Nick Temple and succeeding in destroying Mankind. Helen walked away from the scene, away from the three lifeless, bloody bodies that covered the ground. She left those lifeless bodies that were once people and felt nothing.

* * *

A/N:That is the end of that! Didn't I tell you Rue Mo that I was the kind of girl that liked killing off her characters? Anyway, look out for other stories/one shots related to The End and this one... I have a few ideas ;)

Rue Mo, thank for all your reviews and being the only one to review :))


End file.
